KrisTao Bad Boy
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: "ah,kau sudah pulang Tao-ie. Maafkan gege harus membawa perempuan lagi dikamar kita,Jessica kau bisa pergi dan pulang aku ingin berduan dengan kekasihku" Wanita itu mendengus dan beranjak dari kasur itu melewati Tao dengan pandangan yang entahlah Sulit diartikan. ― Kris " Kris ge,aku terlalu mencintai mu sangat mencintaimu"― Tao Bad Summary but this fanfic KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author : nanda**

**Cast: KrisTao/Taoris**

**Genre: **― **( tidak tahu)**

**A/N: bacalah semoga ini memuaskan :)**

* * *

Pria manis itu mematung tak terbayang olehnya melihat adegan itu didepan matanya sendiri. Pria berambut pirang itu sedang berjumbu dengan salah satu perempuan didalam kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga pria manis itu menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan mencoba untuk tegar melihat pemandangan itu. hei,bukankah kau sudah sering melihat adegan itu dan bahkan lelakimu itu sering melakukannya dengan berganti-ganti perempuan.

"Kris gege…" sekuat tenaga Tao―pria manis yang melihat adegan itu―memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara yang agak sedikit bergetar akibat dirinya menahan tangis.

"ah,kau sudah pulang Tao-ie. Maafkan gege harus membawa perempuan lagi dikamar kita,Jessica kau bisa pergi dan pulang aku ingin berduan dengan kekasihku" Wanita itu mendengus dan beranjak dari kasur itu melewati Tao dengan pandangan yang entahlah Sulit diartikan.

Tao masih tetap setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu dan pertahanannya runtuh seketika,kakinya begitu lemas dan buliran air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya keluar dari pelupuk mata panda indah miliknya. Kris yang melihat itu beranjak dari kasur dan mendekati Tao yang terduduk didepan pintu kamar mereka dengan isakan memilukan hati Kris.

"hei,kenapa menangis ?" Kris memeluk tubuh Tao membuat Tao membalas pelukan Kris tapi setelah itu Tao segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih memukuli dada bidang Kris yang terpampang indah karena dirinya sama sekali tidak memakai baju.

"kenapa kau mengucapkan kata itu jika kau selalu membawa wanita-wanita itu datang kemari" Kris menghentikan usapan tangannya pada punggung Tao,memandang kearah Tao yang untuk kesekian kalinya menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya.

Kris terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao membiarkan Tao memukuli dada bidangnya dan dirinya kembali memeluk tubuh Tao tapi Tao memberontak dalam pelukannya,membuat Kris menghela nafas.

"Hei,dengarkan aku Tao" Tao berhenti memberontak ketika mendengar suara Kris,menatap wajah Kris dengan masih berlinangan air mata. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kris menghapus air mata Tao membuat Tao terdiam dan menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan dari jemari Kris yang menghapus air matanya.

"aku mencintaimu Tao sangat mencintaimu,dan sejujurnya aku enggan untuk menyakitimu tapi aku pun bingung kenapa aku selalu tergoda dengan wanita-wanita yang menggodaku dan kau tau sendiri Tao bahwa aku Bad Boy" Tao menghentikan tangisnya,membuka kedua matanya , memegang erat lengan Kris yang terulur untuk menghapus air matanya dan sedetik itu pula Tao memeluk tubuh Kris.

"maaf ge,aku tau gege seorang bad boy. Aku mencoba tegar ketika melihat gege bercumbu dengan wanita-wanita itu tapi aku tidak bisa ge…. Tidak bisa…." Tao kembali terisak ketika mengucapkan hal itu,dan itu membuat Kris kembali terserang perasaan bersalah. Mendekap tubuh ringkih itu lama sampai tangisan itu kembali reda.

"bukankah,aku sudah memperingatimu saat itu. saat kau menerima perasaan ini,aku memperingatkanmu agar kau tidak merasakan perasaan cemburu dan hal yang membuat mu sakit akibat ulahku dengan wanita-wanita itu,aku selalu mengingatkanmu bahwa aku adalah bad boy dan kau menerima semua itu. kau tau kan bahwa aku hanya main-main dengan mereka,sama sekali aku tidak tertarik bahkan menyukai mereka hatiku hanya untukmu,percayalah baby panda"

"aku akan berusah mencoba mempercayaimu…" dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Tao tertidur dalam dekapan Kris mungkin akibat kelelahan menangis,Kris mengusap surai rambut hitam milik Tao mencium puncuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"kau harus bisa percaya padaku baby panda"

* * *

Tao memandang langit malam di balkon apartemen dirinya dan Kris,Kris yang melihat itu mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Tao agar tidak kedinginan. Tao tersenyum kearah Kris yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan Kris hanya bisa membalas senyum Tao dengan sebuah senyum yang ia buat-buat.

"Tao-ie maaf,aku harus pergi teman-temanku menunggu jadi tak mas―"

"pergilah,aku tidak akan apa-apa jika gege pergi dan bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu dan wanita-wanita itu ge" Tao memaksakan senyum kearah Kris membuat Kris semakin merasakan sesak melihat senyuman itu. ini bukan pilihannya tapi sudah sebuah takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"kau benar-benar tak apa?"

"eum…aku sungguh tidak apa-apa"

Sebenarnya Kris sangatlah berat meninggalkan Tao akibat kejadian tadi. Kris kembali mencoba tersenyum,mengusap surai rambut hitam milik Tao dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Tao sebelum dirinya pergi ke suatu tempat dimana dia dan teman-temannya akan bersenang-senang dengan para wanita.

Ketika merasa Kris sudah benar-benar pergi Tao hanya bisa diam membisu dengan mata yang memandang langit malam dengan penuh beribu-ribu bintang yang menghiasi indahnya malam hari itu. Mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya dikening dirinya sendiri,mengusap penuh kelembutan bekas kecupan yang diberikan Kris untuknya.

Kembali bulir air mata itu berjatuhan,otaknya kembali merekam kejadian tadi siang dimana dia mendapati kekasihnya sendiri sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain. Katakana dia bodoh karena dia sudah sering melihat semua itu dan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini semua. Dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu,lelaki yang selalu senang bermain dengan wanita-wanita pemuas hasratnya.

Kadang dia berpikir apakah dia tidak cukup puas untuk memunuhi hasrat lelakinya itu. Setiap kali dia mencoba tegar melihat semua itu tapi kenapa tidak bisa ? semakin dia mencoba tegar dan menganggap semua itu adalah sebuah angin lalu tapi kenapa hati ini semakin sakit dan luka dihati ini semakin menjadi.

" Kris ge,aku terlalu mencintai mu sangat mencintaimu"

Kris P.O.V

Duduk dengn santainya sambil mendengar dentuman musik diruangan ini dengan ditemani wanita sexy yang sedang duduk dipangkuan ku. Aku dapat merasakan belaian tangan halus miliknya mengelus pipi ku,dia sepertinya menggoda ku eoh ?!

Jujur saja,malam ini aku tidak terlalu bergairah untuk bercinta dengan wanita-wanita penggoda ini. kejadi tadi siang membuatku menjadi tidak bergairah,bukankah aku pria berengsek yang dengan santainya memperlihatkan dirinya sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain didepan mata kekasihnya.

Air mata itu,air mata pertama yang Tao keluarkan ketika melihat dirinya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita. Tao tidak pernah protes dan sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena diriku yang sedang bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang ku bawa ke apartemen kami berdua.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatku pusing hingga membuat diriku memandang wajah wanita sexy yang berada dalam pangkuan. Dengan sekali gerakan aku menarik tekuknya dan mencium bibir wanita itu,mungkin dengan bercinta dengan wanita ini akan membuatku menghilangkan kepenatan ku akan kejadian tadi siang,walau bayangan wajah Tao yang menangis masih terekam di otak ku.

* * *

**Delete or ...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : nanda**

**Cast: KrisTao/Taoris**

**Genre: **― **( tidak tahu)**

**A/N: saya tidak tahu ini akan menjadi bagus apa tidak ? karena ketika saya membuat ini saya tidak merasakan feel sama sekali. Tapi saya berharap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua dan terimakasih sudah mau meninggalkan jejak :) dan maaf jika banyak typo !**

* * *

Kris mulai membuka knop pintu apartemen miliknya,dan dia merasa heran karena tidak mendapati Tao yang selalu akan menunggunya diruang tamu dan akan tertidur di sofa. Di lain sisi dia sangat lega jika Tao tidak menunggui karena akan lebih baik jika dia tertidur didalam kamar diatas kasur empuk milik mereka tanpa perlu merasa kesusahan jika dia tertidur di sofa ketika dia menunggui dirinya pulang.

Kembali Kris mendudukan tulang duduknya di atas sofa diruang tamu apartemennya. Memandang kosong kearah televisi yang sama sekali tidak hidup. Memikirkan perbuatan yang dia lakukan kepada seorang wanita penggoda di salah satu club tadi.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar,Kris bingung untuk pergi kekamarnya sendiri. Dia merasa dia tidak pantas untuk tidur dengan Tao karena tubuhnya yang habis bersetubuh dengan wanita lain tapi bukankah ini sudah biasa kenapa dia Nampak bingung ?

"lebih baik aku tidur disini malam ini" Kris mulai menutup kedua matanya dengan kepala yang dia sandarkan disandaran sofa,tidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang dari kata nyaman.

Didalam kamar tampak terlihat seorang lelaki manis dengan mata panda yang indah berguling-guling gusar diatas kasur empuk tersebut. Dia sama sekali belum tertidur,ketika dia mencoba untuk menutup matanya,mata tersebut kembali terbuka. Oh,ayolah siapa yang tidak kepikiran dan tertidur nyenyak jika diluar sana sang kekasih sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

Air mata itu kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata panda tersebut. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang hari ini Nampak cengeng karena hal tadi siang. Menghapus air mata itu dengan agak sedikit kasar dan beranjak keluar dari kamar dirinya dan Kris. Mencoba menunggu Kris pulang di ruang tamu seperti biasa dengan menonton televisi mungkin.

.

.

.

Ketika langkah kaki itu sampai diruang tamu betapa terkejutnya Tao mendapati kekasih yang dia tunggu-tunggu tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyamannya diatas sofa. Berjalan mendekkati Kris,duduk disamping kiri Kris. Tersenyum lirih ketika merasakan parfum seorang wanita yang tertempel dipakaian Kris.

Mengenyampingkan tubuh hingga membuat dirinya menghadap Kris. Mengusap lembut pipi putih pucat Kris dengan lelehan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata pandannya. Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari jika air mata itu keluar,air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Mengusap keringat yang berada dikening Kris dengan lembut seakan tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya.

"gege… aku mencintaimu…" Tao berucap lirih, " kau milikku ge… tubuh ini hanya milikku tapi sepertinya kau tidak ingin tubuh ini menjadi milikku seorang,kau dengan senang hatinya membagikan tubuh ini kepada wanita-wanita itu"

Tao menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya.

"bahkan bibir ini pun kau bagi dengan mereka" jemari lentik Tao mengusap bibir Kris,seakan mencoba menghapus bekas bibir wanita lain yang mencium bibir tebal tersebut.

Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kris dan mulai mengecu bibir tersebut,melumat bibir itu walau hanya sebentar, " mata ini hanya untuk ku juga" mencium kedua mata Kris yang tertutup dan turun ke hidung mancung Kris menciumnya hidung itu dan menggesekkan hidungnya dan hidung Kris.

.

.

.

**Kris P.O.V**

Membuka kedua mataku ketika aku merasakan cahaya mulai memasuki celah-celah mataku. Tersentak kaget ketika berpaling kearah kiri dan mendapati Tao sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang dia sandarkan di bahuku dan dengan tangan yang ia lilitkan dipinggangku.

Entah kenapa sudut bibirku melengkung senyum,mengusap surai rambut hitam miliknya. Dia mulai bergerak gelisah,mungkin terganggu akan usapan ku tadi. Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

"morning little panda" aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mulai mengecup bibir itu

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika aku melepaskan kecupan tersebut. Dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya tersebut dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia begitu manis dan polos untuk dikihiatin dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi takdir sudah membuatku seperti ini.

"aku belum membalas ciuman mu,kau dengan seenaknya saja langsung melepaskan ciuman itu"

Ah,ternyata dia kesal karena hal itu eoh ?! panda ku ini memang sangatlah manis. Aku terkekeh ketika melihat wajahnya semakin kesal ketika aku terkekeh.

"jadi,apakah aku harus mengulangi mornig kiss itu lagi eum ?" aku mulai menggodannya dan membuat pipi itu bersemu merah. Dengan malunya dia mengangguk membuatku kembali tertawa dan aku dapat merasakan dia menatapku dengan kesal dan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

Aku kembali mengecup bibir yang dia manyunkan tersebut membuat dia terlonjak kaget tapi setelah itu dia mulai mengemut bibir ku. Melepaskan ciuman itu dan dapat kembali terlihat pipinya terlihat memerah.

"seharusnya kau jangan melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Kau tau pagi ini sepertinya sangat enak untuk olahraga pagi"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis mata ku membuatnya mendelik kesal dan memukul lenganku. Menggodanya membuatku melupakan sejenak pertengkaran kami.

"kau memang bad boy ge~" serunya dengan gemas,dan tanpa sadar jemariku sudah berada dikedua pipinya membuat wajahnya menatapku.

Gurauan tadi begitu saja menghilang tergantikan dengan suasana yang hening dan serius. Mata kami bertemu membuatku tanpa sadar kembali menyungingkan senyum begitupun dia.

"kau hanya milik ku ge"

Aku tersenyum ketika mendnegar penuturannya dan membuatku kembali mengecup bibir itu dengan dalam hitungan detik.

"begitupun dengan kau,aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu ge,jadi bisakah… bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal itu terhadapku"

Aku melepaskan jemari ini dari kedua pipinya ketika mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulutnya. Memandang hampa kearah depan dan sedetik kemudian aku beranjak berdiri untuk pergi kearah kamar kami. Entahlah,aku sama sekali tidak ingin membahas masalah diriku yang sangat suka melakukan hubungan seks pada wanita-wanita penggoda yang sering menggodaku.

Dari dalam kamar aku dapat mendengar suara isak tangis memilukan dari Tao,aku mendesah kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku kembali membuat orang semanis dan sepolos Tao menangis. Seharusnya aku melindunginya,membuatnya nyaman kepadaku sebagai kekasih yang baik. Tapi kenyataannya aku adalah kekasih yang bajingan yang hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya membuat dia selalu tersakiti dan menangis.

**to be continued**...

* * *

**Thanks To :**

**Albert said,KwonLee1812,rainvessa,Lee Chizumi,ajib4ff,Yui the devil,Shin SungGi,Baby ZiRen ,Latitude1420EXOtic ,hinata andi mikami,URuRuBeak ,insun taeby,Aiiu d'freaky,ayulopetyas11.**

**Reviews again pliesss'-'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : nanda**

**Cast : KrisTao/TaoRis**

**Other Cast: Chen dan yang lain menunggu**

**Genre:―(tidak tahu)**

**A/N: Chapter 3 update,maaf menunggu lama. Saya ada membaca salah satu komenan dan mengatakan bahwa cerita ini seperti komik. Jujur,saya tidak terinspirasi dari komik. Saya pun tidak tahu itu komik apa,saya tidak terlalu suka baca komik ._.v fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Big Bang ― Bad Boy. Kalau sama dari komik itu mungkin hanya kebetulan saja :D saya tidak tahu apakah ini akan mendapatkan feelnya,saya mengetik ini dengan kurang enak badan. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

**Warning: many typo in here **

* * *

**Tao P.O.V**

Aku berjalan dengan pelannya menelusuri jalanan yang saat ini sangat renggang. Tanpa sadar jika langkah kaki ini sudah sampai disebuah taman kota yang sangat indah. Menundudukan tubuh ini salah satu kursi panjang bercat-kan putih.

Mendongakkan kepala memandang langit siang yang indah,memejamkan mata ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah milikku. Memikirkan kejadian kemarin membuat otak ku menjadi tegang. Tersenyum miris ketika mengingat saat-saat pagi tadi. Ketika dia menggoda diriku dan mencium bibir ini.

Apakah aku terlalu egois untuk memiliki dirinya dengan utuh tanpa berbagi dengan wanita-wanita lain yang sering melayani kepuasan hasratnya. Memegang buah kalung liontin pemberiannya,pembiran Kris gege. Saat dimana bisa dibilang saat-saat membahagiakan bagi ku.

Ketika dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku yang memang sudah menyukai dirinya dari lama,dan ketika waktu aku menjadi manusia tersabar melihat kekasihnya bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan ketika mengingat moment pertama kali bercinta.

Dengan erat aku memegang kalung liontin ini,membiarkan rasa sakit yang menerpa leher milikku. Sakit dileherku tidak seberapa sakit hati ku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya,meninggalkan Kris karena dialah yang membebaskan diriku dari rasa kesepian.

Saat dimana aku menerima pernyataan Kris gege,aku pun sudah tahu akan seperti ini tapi aku mencoba untuk bisa melewati rintangan ini. Karena aku tahu jika suatu saat nanti Kris gege akan berubah dan dia akan menjadi milikku saja. Lama aku menunggu keajaiban itu datang tapi takdir sepertinya tidak menginginkan diriku memiliki Kris gege seorang diri.

Kembali aku menutup kedua mata ini memebiarkan genangan air mata itu mengalir. Terdengar suara Guntur yang saling bersautan membuatku tak ingin beranjak dari taman ini. Aku tau itu pertanda hari akan hujan,biarkan air hujan ini menghapus jejak kesakitan ini walau hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

**Author P.O.V**

Air hujan turun sangatlah deras tidak membuat Tao enggan untuk beranjak dari bangku taman tersebut. Mata pandannya hanya memerhatikan sepasang kekasih yang berlarian dengan satu payung yang melindungi mereka berdua. Tersenyum miris,memikirkan jika pasangan itu adalah dirinya dan Kris.

Tertawa lirih ketika membayangkan hal itu merasa bahwa bayangannya itu adalah sebuah kesia-seian saja. Tanpa Tao sadari sesosok laki-laki memandanginya dengan iba dan miris,berjalan mendekati Tao sekarang berada.

Tao yang merasa tubuhnya tidak terkena tetesan air hujan hanya kaget merasa aneh. Mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah payung yang melindungi dirinya dari air hujan dan disampingnya sudah berdiri seorang lelaki dengan senyum manisnya.

"kau bodoh atau apa eoh ? jika kau seperti ini kau bisa sakit,ayo berteduh"

Laki-laki itu menarik lengan Tao dan Tao hanya menurut dengan lelaki yang menyeretnya. Entahlah tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak seretan dari laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mengajak Tao berteduh dibawah salah satu pohon yang agak cukup besar ditaman itu. lelaki itu memandang Tao yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri,melepaskan jaketnya yang sedari tadi berada ditubuhnya dan meletakkan jaket tersebut di kedua bahu Tao membuat Tao menghentikan aksi memeluk dirinya sendiri tersebut.

"kau kelihatan kedinginin,jadi lebih baik kau memakai jaket ku" laki-laki itu tersenyum membuat Tao membalas senyuman tersebut dengan senyuman juga walau senyuman itu teramat canggung menurutnya.

"Chen ge…"

Chen—lelaki yang sedari tadi bersama Tao tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari rintikan air hujan kearah Tao yang saat itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"ada apa eum ?"

"aku merasa gege terlalu baik kepadaku,kenapa kau baik kepadaku setelah aku menyakiti hatimu ?"

Chen hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Tao. Chen adalah seseorang yang dulu pernah menyatakan cintannya kepada Tao tapi Tao menolak pernyataan tersebut karena dia hanya menganggap Chen hanya sebagai gege saja dan saat itu pun juga dia sudah mulai menyukai Kris.

"aku yakin jika aku tidak menjawab kau Tao apa yang akan aku jawab panda,karena aku peduli padamu dan karena aku menyanyangimu"

Tao yang mendengar jawaban dari Chen hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. entahlah dirinya semakin merasa bersalah saat mendengar jawaban dari Chen tersebut,dari seseorang yang pernah dia sakiti waktu dulu.

Chen yang melihat Tao menundukkan kepalanya refleks mengangkat dagu milik Tao. Mata mereka saling bertemu membuat Chen tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan kewajah Tao. Tanpa menunggu lama bibir itu tertempel satu sama lain,mata panda Tao tertutup seakan hanyut akan suasana dan ciuman yang Chen berikan.

Kris yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan itu hanya bisa terdiam mematung,Tao-nya saat ini sedang berciuman dengan orang lain dan itu bukan dirinya. Saat itu Kris terlalu khawatir dengan Tao karena Tao belum pulang ke apartemen dan pada saat itu ari begitu mendung menandakan hari akan turun hujan.

Kris mencari Tao di taman kota dan ketika itu hari sudah turun hujan dengan lebat. Hujan lebat tidak menjadi halangan untuk Kris mencari Tao,Dia terlalu khawatir dengan Tao,pandanya. Kris tersenyum ketika mendapati Tao yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon besar bersama seseorang yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal. Saat kaki itu ingin melangkah mendekati Tao,saat itu juga memoment itu terjadi saat Tao dan Chen berciuman.

Tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri,membalikan badannya tidak ingin melihat adegan ciuman itu. Mengusap wajahnya yang pada waktu itu teraliri air hujan. Kris mencengkram kuat dada kirinya,menahan agar dada kirinya tak sakit. Sesak,rasanya begitu menyesakkan ketika melihat Tao berciuman dengan orang lain.

"beginikah sakitnya Tao ketika kau terkhianti oleh ku" air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari kedua pelupuk mata Kris,Kris memang lelaki berengsek tapi dia juga manusia yang juga pantas merasakan sakit dan pantas untuk mengeluarkan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

Beruntung air hujan menutupi air mata itu dan menyamarkan tangis diamnya tersebut.

.

.

.

**Tao P.O.V**

" tidak bisakah aku merebut tempat seseorang dihati mu "

Suara Chen gege membuat ku terbangun dari buaian ciuman tersebut,tersentak kaget saat melihat diriku yang saat ini berciuman dengan Chen gege,dan Chen gege yang semakin melumat bibir bawahku. Mendorong tubuh itu,membuat ciuman yang terjadi terlepas.

Sorotan mata Chen gege menyiratkan kecewaan ketika aku dengan terpaksa melepas ciuman itu. seharusnya aku tidak terbuai akan suasana dan ciuman itu. Aku mencoba memandang mata Chen gege,dan hebatnya mata itu tidak lagi menyiratkan kekecewaan,sorot mata itu menyiratkan penyesalan.

"maaf,aku tidak sengaja Tao…" Chen gege menunduk membuatku merasa bersalah,dengan mengangkat tanganku aku menepuk pundak Chen gege membuatnya kembali mendongak.

"kau tidak salah ge,kita hanya terbawa suasana"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Chen gege. Chen gege mengusap surai rambut milikku. Aku melirik jam tangan milik-ku,hari sudah terlalu sore hujan pun juga reda,aku harus kembali pulang sebelum Kris mengkhawatirkan ku. Itu pun jika dia tidak bersama wanita lain lagi di apartemen milik kami.

"aku harus pulang ge,terimakasih atas jaketnya"

Aku melepaskan jaket milik Chen gege,tapi dia menggeleng dan membiarkan jaket miliknya berada di tubuhku.

"tidak usah,kau bisa kembalikan kapan-kapan. Aku tau kau masih kedinginan" aku mengangguk dan menunduk kepadanya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Kris P.O.V**

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka,aku tau itu pasti Tao yang baru pulang. Tepat dugaanku dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku yang duduk di sofa panjang diruang tengah apartemen kami. Aku menatap televisi dengan pandangan kosong sedangkan Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ku.

"aku lelah…" keluhnya membuatku tanpa sadar mengusap lembut rambut miliknya.

Aku baru menyadari jika ditubuh Tao saat ini dibaluti jaket tebal,setahu ku Tao tidak membawa jaket saat keluar tadi jadi apakah mungkin jaket ini milik laki-laki yang mencium bibir Tao. Tanpa sadar aku melihat kearah Tao yang saat itu sedang menutup kedua matanya,mata ku tertuju ke bibir menggoda miliknya. Bibir yang tadi di cium oleh seseorang ditaman.

Aku tidak tahu saat melihat bibir itu aku merasa marah,dengan liarnya aku mencium bibir itu. melumat bibir itu tak ambil pikir jika Tao akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku tau jika Tao akan terbangun,aku merasakan Tao membalas ciuman dariku membalas melumat bibirku.

"kau milik-ku Huang Zi Tao" desis ku disela-sela ciuman kami dan kembali mencium bibir itu, "Bibir ini hanya milik-ku".

**to be continued**

* * *

**thanks to :**

**Maudy,** **Riyoung Kim**, **Albert said, AnieJOY'ERS, Guest, Yui the devil, KwonLee1812, ajib4ff, Shin SungGi, Kopi Luwak, Natasha EXOTIC, Baby ZiRen, mitatitu, Aiiu d'freaky, Lee Chizumi, MyJonggie, URuRuBeak**

* * *

**Reviews again plisss'-')/**


End file.
